1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism of a ZIF socket and the socket using the same, and especially to a single-point driving mechanism which drives a cover of the socket to move with respect to a base thereof in opposite directions thus rendering the socket in either a closed status or an open status.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional ZIF PGA sockets normally comprise a cover defining a plurality of upper passageways therein and slidably engaging with a base having a corresponding number of lower passageways retaining contacts therein. The upper passageways and the lower passageways are in constant communication with each other when the cover is moved with respect to the base. A cam is received in a space defined between the cover and the base and operative to move the cover with respect to the base thereby positioning the socket at either an open status ready for insertion of pins of a CPU package or a closed status forcing the pins of the CPU package to abut against the corresponding contacts. When the socket is in the open status, the pins of the CPU package are inserted into the upper passageways and the lower passageways with a substantially zero insertion force, but are not in electrical contact with the contacts retained in the lower passageways. The cam is then operated to drive the cover to move laterally relating to the base thereby urging the pins of the CPU package to electrically connect with the contacts of the base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,615 which belongs to the same assignee of this application has disclosed a driving mechanism for driving the cover to move with respect to the base from a single side of the socket by inserting a screwdriver into slots defined in the cover and the base and pivoting the screwdriver to drive the cover. This driving mechanism may be easily manipulated for moving the cover in one direction but it is difficult to be manipulated in opposite direction. This is because the slots may be vertically in alignment with each other when the socket is in an open status (or closed status) but they are not vertically in alignment with each other when the socket is in a closed status (or open status). The user has to insert the screwdriver to the two slots in a slanted manner thus causing difficulty when the two slots are not vertically in alignment with each other. Moreover, when the user pivots the screwdriver he (she) may be prohibited by peripheral components nearby thus causing difficulty.
It is requisite to provide a new driving mechanism which is easily manipulated without much operation space.